The objective of this grant is to characterize steroid hormone receptors biochemically and relate them to the clinical status of the patient with prostatic disease in the hope of developing predictors of appropriate therapeutic modalities. Necessary methodology has now been developed for the measurement of androgen and estrogen receptors in the cytoplasm and nucleus of prostatic tissue. In addition to the biochemical analysis on tissues retrieved at surgery, serum levels of testosterone, DHT and estrogens will be measured. Determination of specific receptors will be made by sucrose density gradient centrifugation from cytoplasm and nuclei and their presence will be correlated with tissue diagnosis (presence or absence of carcinoma), stage and histological grade of carcinoma, mode of therapy and clinical progression of the disease. The effects of radiation therapy and non-hormonal chemotherapy on the potential hormone responsiveness of the tumor will be determined.